


Sleeptalking

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, mother-son bonding, naruto-like encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Stevonnie has a dream





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my own desire to do some Rose and Stevonnie shit. (Partially inspired by completelydifferent's 'Stuck')

"Okay, I have to admit that today's training was exhausting." Stevonnie said to themselves as they stepped up the stairs to Steven's Bedroom.

They had sparred with Pearl and Garnet earlier that day and were extremely tired.

They dropped Connie's duffel bag next to the bed just as their own body fell into the soft cushioned pad.

"It's a good thing that your mom let you have a sleepover at the temple, Connie." The fusion said before letting out a yawn.

"It would be strange if I fell asleep like this?" They asked themselves.

"I don't think so." They answered. "The worst thing that could happen is unfusing or share a dream."

Another yawn escaped their mouth as they looked at the rising moon through the window of the room. They didn't noticed how late it was in Beach city until then.

"Well..." They closed their eyes. "I guess that we could see what happens when I sleep."

In no more than Five minutes, the young fusion was quietly snoring on the bed with a peaceful expression on their face.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

A soft wind caressed their skin, a sweet aroma of flowers was carried by it.

Stevonnie opened up their eyes, finding themselves in something that looked like Rose's garden. However, The place was different from the last time Steven had visited it. First of all, the place looked as if someone actually took care of it. Secondly, the plants were odd; the stems of the plants were pink while the leaves and blossoms were of different tones of blue and teal. And lastly, The night sky had no stars, and the moon was shining down a pinkish light upon the dreamish garden.

They rose to their own feet after looking at the strange place. Holding a fighting stance in case that something dragged them to that place.

They tried to summon their shield, but failed to do so.

"What!?" The fusion shaked their shield arm in frustration. "Why my shield doesn't appear!?"

"Wait..." They said. "Steven can't use his powers in a dream..."

Stevonnie recalled that they had fell asleep earlier, and came to the obvious conclusion that they were, in fact, dreaming.

They relaxed their posture, as there was no real danger around.

"Okay, I guess that now we know what happens if I go to sleep." They said out loud.

"Well, I guess that I could get a little walk inside our dream." They said with a small grin.

"Stevonnie?" A familiar voice called their name behind them.

They turned around and found a tall, pink haired woman in a white dress; A pink gemstone embedded into her stomach. They remembered that they were in a dream, and suppressed the urge they had to call her mom.

"What are you doing here?" The Illusion of Rose said.

"Oh, It's nothing." They said. "I was just Training and then I fell asleep and entered into my dream."

"Oh, I see." She said with tears in her eyes. "I never thought that you or Steven would be in here."

Stevonnie looked up the woman, Trying to suppress the feeling of inexplicable melancholy that coursed through their being.

"W-Why shouldn't we?" They asked. "We are free to come and go in our mind, Don't we."

"I guess you are, but..." She wiped her tears from her face. "I'm afraid that You're not inside a dream, Stevonnie."

"Huh?" They said confused, the feeling of sadness growing more every second.

"You're inside of your gem, Stevonnie." She said as she clutched the pink gemstone on her navel. "Our gem."

"Our gem?" They said, mimicking her posture without noticing. "H-how?"

"Probably because you enhanced Steven's Psychic powers and your consciousness traveled to our gem with them." Rose said as she slowly walked towards the fusion.

"D-Does that means that you're..." They said, tears starting to form in one of their eyes.

"Yes." She answered the unfinished question as tears sprouted from her eyes. "I am Rose Quartz."

Before Stevonnie could react, Rose wrapped them in a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Steven, Connie."

They hesitated for a moment before they returned the hug, as part of their being felt like they were intruding into a special mother-son moment.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you, ma'am" They said. "You're okay if I call you ma'am?"

"You can call me anyway you like." She said before pulling apart from the hug. "I never thought that I would interact with my son, even less as a fusion." She wiped her tears of her face again.

"Thanks..." They said before noticing something. "Wait... How did you knew that I'm a fusion? And how did you knew Connie's name?" 

"I'll gladly answer any questions you have." She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some comments if you have something to say about this story.


End file.
